


Несказанные слова

by WTF LWA 2021 (fandom_LWA)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_LWA/pseuds/WTF%20LWA%202021
Summary: От автора:Оно очень короткое.Они трахаюцо, но если честно, это на 80% размышления Круа о том, что Чериот - идеальное создание.
Relationships: Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Несказанные слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Words Left Unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509308) by [Hundred_Miles_Down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundred_Miles_Down/pseuds/Hundred_Miles_Down). 



— Круа, FUCK*!

Круа приняла это за хороший знак и слегка усилила нажим, ее рука прекратила очерчивать короткими ногтями бок Чариот, запутываясь в ее волосы в железном захвате. Круа ускорила темп, другая ее рука ритмично вбивалась, скругленными пальцами доставая до той самой чувствительной точки, умело и легко. Каждое движение вознаграждалось новыми вздохами, новыми стонами, новыми протяжными выкриками имени. О, Круа упивалась этим. Она упивалась ощущением Чариот, яркой огненной Чариот, страстной и доброй Чариот, Чариот-силой-долбанной-природы, окутанной всеми прелестями этого мира, раскрывающейся перед ней. Ее Чариот, которую она так глупо потеряла.

Нет.

Чариот никогда не принадлежала Круа, чтобы быть потерянной, никогда не была вещью, которой можно обладать. Чериот была божественна. Она была ослепительна в своем великолепии, и это Круа повернулась к ней спиной. Круа, чья тень простиралась так далеко. Круа, в своей злобе разрушившая так много совместно созданного ими. Круа, которая вернулась умолять, умолять быть замеченной, быть правой. Но совсем не так, как Чериот умоляла о большем, всхлипывая, подставляя укусам шею, побуждая Круа двигаться быстрее, сильнее. Нет, ничто не могло быть столь изысканным. Ничто не могло быть столь же прекрасным, как она, кончающая с именем Круа на устах, протяжной нотой, что величественнее небесных хоров, не могло быть изящнее беззвучной мольбы ее тела о сокращении расстояния, выгнутого позвоночника, рук, сжимающих простыни, тело и волосы, каждый дюйм Круа, до которого они могли дотянуться, содрогающихся стенок, втягивающих ее.

И Круа подчинилась, позволяя Чариот переживать оргазм, рука отпустила ее волосы, захват стал более нежным, прикосновения зубов сменились прохладным дыханием и прикосновениями губ, которые прокладывали путь наверх, чтобы быть пойманными губами Чариот. Круа почти чувствовала себя виноватой, когда спускала Чариот вниз с небес, на землю, назад к существованию. Но мысли унеслись прочь, когда Чариот начала нетерпеливо возвращать ее поцелуи, прерываясь лишь затем, чтобы сделать очередной вдох.

— Я когда-нибудь говорила тебе, как ты прекрасна? — пробормотала Круа, нежно прикасаясь к Чариот освобожденной и вытертой обо что-то рукой.

— Да, много раз, Круа — Чериот издала легкий смешок и Круа хмыкнула, соглашаясь. Губы ее вернулись к шее Чериот, оставляя легкие поцелуи на недавно сформировавшихся синяках, но каждый из них хранил слова невысказанными, слова, которые Круа жаждала произнести, слова, подходившие лишь для богини среди простых смертных.

Но, ах, Чариот никогда не нравилось быть вознесенной на пьедестал за все свои представления, ведь так? Поэтому Круа хранила молчание и держала свои слова при себе, решая показывать, а не рассказывать, находя утешение в каждом прерывистом вздохе, каждом стоне, в каждом выкрике Чариот своего имени.

В каждое действие она вплетала несказанные слова.

**Author's Note:**

> *Fuck – буквально “ебать” является непереводимым, по мнению переводчика, понятием, так как прямой перевод слова не является столь же часто употребимым в русской культуре в данном контексте, и является несопоставимым по силе выражением. В данном случае в русском это выглядит слишком “не в характере” персонажа, когда как в английском это не должно ощущаться таковым.


End file.
